List of Doofenshmirtz's backstories
Heinz Doofenshmirtz sometimes tells back stories about his childhood to Perry. Season 1 Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror The Doofenshmirtz family lived in Gimmelshtump, and when they came across lean times, their beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. Since it was necessary to protect the zatzenfruit garden against "witches, spells and wood trolls", his father dressed Heinz up as a gnome and forced him to stand watch for hours at a time during the day and night. Any time Heinz tried to move, such as when friends came by to play "Kick the Schtumpel", to eat Doonkleberries or to wave at his neighbor Kenny, his father was right there, yelling at him not to move. Raging Bully At Heinz's birth, neither of his parents "showed up". At five years old, Heinz threw his own birthday party at Gunther's Goat Cheese's. His "closest friends" were there; two wolf puppets, Betty the pig, a rat and the lice twins Olga and Chicago Joe. A man wearing a goat costume walked up to the table and greeted Heinz. He placed the Doonkelberry cake on the table and left. The restaurant manager then shouted out to Heinz "Hey kid, lock up when you're done, 'kay!". At night, Heinz ran home with the cake in hands, and was attacked by the Doonkelberry bats, who likes eating Doonkelberry cake. Later, in "This Is Your Backstory", this was slightly revised that after five minutes, the cake was repossessed after Heinz found out that there was a two person minimum for a cake. Leave the Busting to Us! When Heinz was younger, he performed magic tricks for the local kids. Heinz performed the pull-the-rabbit-out-of-the-hat trick, and instead of pulling out his rabbit companion, Bobo, he pulled out a skunk, which sprayed him. Next, he performed a card trick. A girl volunteered to pick one of Heinz's cards, while he blindfolded himself. When Heinz uncovered his blindfold, he appeared to be holding the same skunk, who sprayed him again. Yet again, another trick went wrong, and while Heinz shouted for someone to help him get out of some chains, the skunk came along and sprayed him once more. Crack That Whip Doof tried to tell a back story, but his head was hurting so much that he couldn't tell it. Got Game? Heinz watched his father come home with a brand new puppy that he won him in a game of "Poke the Goozim With a Stick". The puppy was named "Only Son", because it was like the son that Heinz's father never had. Only Son became a famous dog, which brought fame and fortune to the Doofenshmirtz family. After this, Heinz was still forced to be the lawn gnome. The Flying Fishmonger After trapping Perry in sticky flypaper, Doofenshmirtz tells him a story about a moment from his childhood when a bully named Boris would always kick sand into his eyes. Everywhere he went he was, sand was kicked into his face. Due to these events, he became paranoid and felt that sand would be kicked at him at any time. Except at the beach when he was expecting it, but didn't. Out to Launch Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz's space station, shaped like a giant robot with huge hands and nothing below the waist. He gets sucked inside the robot and frozen in an ice cube tray by Doofenshmirtz. Using a crane on a track, Doofenshmirtz shows Perry the Platypus his station while telling him a story from his teen years. It seems Doofenshmirtz was very adept at hand shadows, or shadow puppets. He found it great fun for entertaining people and meeting girls (Fräuleins). Unfortunately Heinz's fun was ruined when a new boy arrived by the name of Hans. His puppetry wasn't very good, but that didn't stop him from taking away the girl that Heinz was trying to win over. He never did a shadow puppet again. Unfair Science Fair When Doofenshmirtz was young, he built his first inator, but it lost to a kid with a baking soda volcano. The next year, Doofenshmirtz made an even bigger inator, but lost again to another kid with a baking soda volcano. When he got older, he was into poetry: "The movies are gray/The TV is black/The horses are running/Please bring me some food." Yet, he still lost to another baking soda volcano. Season 2 Backyard Aquarium Doofenshmirtz recalls his days as a bratwurst street vendor, introducing his Hot Dog Vendor Revenge-inator in the process. Perry Lays An Egg Doofenshmirtz used to love a girl who loved whales, and since he loved her so much, he invented a whale-translator-inator. The whale told the girl that she should dump Doofenshmirtz and go out with him. Gaming the System Heinz's mother was expecting a baby girl, and knitted hundreds of dresses. The baby turned out to be a boy, Roger Doofenshmirtz, and Heinz was forced to wear the dresses for a year and mocked by his classmates for it. Don't Even Blink Doofenshmirtz tells of the time when the Fireside Girls came to his apartment after hours to sell him cupcakes or raffle tickets, but he forgot to close the curtains to his window and they could see him still, thus causing the creation of his Invisabile-inator to make them all disappear. The Chronicles of Meap Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that when he was a boy, the smell of pork emanating from him was so bad that nobody would come near him. However, one day, the carnival came to town, working at the dunk tank (but not as the dunkee but rather the object to be thrown at the target), he got a balloon, painted a face on it, and named it Balloony. One day, when Heinz was dressed as the lawn gnome, Balloony floated away. Heinz tried to reach out to it, but Heinz's father shouted out to him to stand still. Heinz, upset, watched Balloony float away into the night sky. That Sinking Feeling Doofenshmirtz tells about how he buying a new home following the divorce from his ex-wife Charlene, and was shown a skyscraper that would become DE Inc. headquarters complete with a view of the ocean. The one problem was that the building was located near the Danville Lighthouse, with the boats blowing their foghorns all night long, and as a result Heinz was unable to get any sleep. De Plane! De Plane! When Heinz was a child, his mother never let him swim in public pools. Fireside Girl Jamboree Doofenshmirtz recounts the time he was forced by his doctor to go on a low-carb diet, and tries to lose those last ten pounds when Milly and Katie from the Fireside Girls were at his door and tried to sell their cupcakes, and is weakened into doing this, so he makes a Metal Destructinator to turn metal into broccoli and destroy the bridge to their cupcake baking factory. What Do It Do? On a jury-rigged rocket powered jet skiff with Perry aboard, Doofenshmirtz tells him about one of his first dates. It was with Linda Flynn-Fletcher and they were in a drive-in theater, going to watch a film. Linda says that she would like to be a pop star one day. Doofenshmirtz sarcastically replies that he will take over the world, and she suggests that he should start small and try to take over the Tri-State Area. Doofenshmirtz says it's unlikely but he'll try. He then brings out a machine to make the movie's sound 5th Dimensional and attaches it to their car. Unfortunately, the machine makes the cinema screen explode and blast off into the sky. Split Personality During his childhood, Heinz's parents expected him to perform a high-dive as a rite of manhood. However, Doofenshmirtz had been too afraid to dive and was forever scorned as a "schnitzel". Because he did not jump into the pool as he was too scared, he shamed his family, and his father hated him even more. Make Play While a boy in Gimmelshtump, Heinz was walking through the "claw machine district" when he found a claw machine with a teddy bear inside instead of the usual rocks. He used his entire year's worth of allowance (a 3 cent coin) and won the bear. He gave it to his mother as a trophy, who immediately gave it to his brother Roger. Roger took a big red marker and wrote his name on the bear and his mother's blouse, effectively claiming both as his own and thus shutting Heinz out of the family dynamic. Season 3 Mommy Can You Hear Me? Doofenshmirtz tells Perry, trapped in a pickle, that a few days ago, he went to Tony's Delicatessen to order a chicken soup but he argued with the owner over a fly (or is a raisin?) that he found in the soup- he even took the specimen to an etymologist. ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' Doofenshmirtz-2's "evil" backstory is losing his toy train, causing him to become an evil dictator. He later finds his toy train after attempting to kill Phineas, Ferb and Agent P. Also, Doof-1 mentions some of his previous backstories. Skiddley Whiffers When he went on a camp he was attacked by bees. He was allergic, making him deeply afraid, and they chased him down a hill. He apparently got a fire hydrant stuck in his leg, but doctors couldn't remove it because it was too close to an artery. Tour de Ferb When he was about to click on bid now for an inator, a popup ad got on the bid now button, he was forced to remember how he once did an ad with a wombat that was too close to his face to pay for one of his early inators. He ultimately decided to make his own popup ads to make millions. Buford Confidential Heinz tells Perry about pretzels and explains back in Drusselstein as a child that he used to be a intern worker at Master Drakkenblad's Pretzel Palace and that no matter how many times he tried to make a pretzel he always made a knot. He was kicked out and deemed unworthy and since then he hates pretzels. Sci-Fi Pie Fly In this episode, Doofenshmirtz explains that a pizzeria has a "37 minutes, or it's free" policy. The pizza man then knocks at the door, as Doofenshmirtz slowly glides his feet along the floor on his way to the door, checking his watch while doing so. At the door, the pizza man has him pay anyway. Seeking revenge, he decides to set up explosive pizza dough in his shop. However, Doofenshmirtz's plan fails after it has been turned it into an exploding pizza special. This Is Your Backstory An original backstory was told at the start of part two of this clip show. At age 13, Doofenshmirtz went to the store (spelled "Sthor") but was tricked into going onto a boat away from Drusselstein by his parents. He swabbed the deck to pass the time, and "was headed to a land of opportunity...but would up in the USA instead" where upon departing, a giant crate was dropped on him. pl:Lista retrospekcji Dundersztyca